The Tale of Meowzie
by Brain Dead Monkey Writer
Summary: She wanted to end it all, but someone came back for her. Rated M for violence, language, and later, sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then._

She looked down, and saw her fate. If she doesn't do it, she'll continue living in anguish. To think, she once lived a wonderful life.

_Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then._

It was, at first, a life of luxury, to say the least. She lived in a big mansion, in a jewel-encrusted Pokeball. She was mostly living with those of high class. But then, that life was taken away. She was kicked out, and was forced to live as a street cat. However in her time of need, she met someone.

_Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then._

Suddenly, it seemed her life had meaning again. Oh, sure, they were living on the streets, but she felt…comfortable about it. Plus, she began to have feelings for this one Pokemon. A Persian, to be exact. Then….something changed.

_Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then._

The two started having fights. At first, it was small bickering, but it eventually grew into legitimate fights. At one point, it got so bad, that she passed out after an attack. When she woke up, it was evening. She wanted the fighting to stop. She wanted to love him, and be loved back. She slowly, but surely made her way back. She was ready to talk to him, to make amends. But what she saw…

Oh, what she saw…

_Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then._

Distraught, she was on her own, again. She spent four days, living mostly in alleyways, dodging those wanting do….undesireable things to her. The nights were so cold, the fact she hadn't died of pneumonia was astounding. But maybe that's because, she wants to die a different way.

_Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then._

She found a building tall enough for such a task. An apartment building. Good enough. She snuck in through an air vent left open, and crawled around until she found the perfect spot. The roof.

_Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then._

At last, she found her fate. All she has to do is jump off the ledge, and it will all end. No more pain, no more fear, no more distrust. All she has to do is jump. Just jump. The pain won't hurt you then….

"Whaddya think ya doin'?!"

She turned and saw a figure in the shadows. "(I'm ending my life. What does it look like I'm doing?)" She said quietly, in her Meowth tongue. "Well, why'd ya wanna do that? You've got a life, why not keep it?" Said the shadowy figure, sounding awfully familiar. "(Do I kno….no, it doesn't matter. It is true that I have a life. A very, VERY shitty life, but a life nonetheless.)" "Well, things always get worse before they get bettah. Ya gots to understand dat." "(Ha. Yeah, sorry. I don't believe in that bullshit. I had a good life, then that was taken away from me. Then I found something that I THOUGHT would make my life better, but it made my life oh so much worse. How about you just leave me alone, okay? I would like to die in peace.)" The shadowy figure walked closer to her. "(What, are you fucking deaf now? Leave! Did you not hear me?! LEAVE! LET ME DIE!)" "NO! Look, why doncha hang out at my place for tha time being? Get back on your feet, and get bettah?" "(Oh, no! I know where this'll go! First, you take me in, sorta help me out and whatnot. We live in a place not so great, but that's fine. Then I'll start falling for you, wanting to be with you! But then come the arguments, and then the fighting, and then one day, in a scuffle, you'll clock the everloving shit out of me! I'll wake up, wanting to end all of this, and declare my love for you! But, SURPRISE! I see you fucking some other Pokemon's brains out! So, now I'm on my own again, living in fuck knows what, all the while running away from some Pokemon who want to fuck me up my ass so hard, that I'm pretty sure if you opened my mouth, you'd see a dick in there! And then, I want to end my life, and so I find a building to leap off of, then some other guy comes in to stop me, and then I have this exact same conversation and…AAGH! **JUST LET ME** **DIE!**)"

The shadowy figure grabs a hold of her, and picks her up. She starts pounding on him, and screaming in retaliation. "(DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD OF WHAT I JUST SAID?! I WANT TO DIE! YOU HEAR ME?! D-I-E! I'VE GOT NO NEED OF ANY KIND OF HELP, ASSHOLE! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GO ON?! **HUH?!** I DON'T WANT TO LIV-)" "**SHADDUP!** Look, you're living with me, Meowzie, and that's final!" The figure yelled out, leaving her shocked at one word. "(H-how do you know my name?)" "Ya don't recognize me? It's me, Meowth!" She couldn't pinpoint it at first, but then she took a closer look at his face, and it suddenly clicked. He was speaking the human language, and yet he looked like a Pokemon. He was standing on twos, instead of a normal Meowth. She could now figure out who it was. It was a Meowth she knew. A Meowth she use to turn away for being a street cat. A Meowth who always tried everything in his power to impress her. A Meowth she once dubbed a "freak".

"(You? Out of all the Pokemon that could come to get me out of this, it's you?)" Asked Meowzie. "Yeah, I know it's kinda weird, but I don' wanna see people end themselves. Especially not someone like yous." She looks at him, surprised at what he said. "(You'd really do this? Even if I called you a fr-)" "Yeah, best not ta remind me of dat." "(Sorry. And sorry about that, really. I know you meant well.)" Meowth just smiled at her. "Ah, it's alright. Ya got your tastes." She smiled in return. He carried her over to the door, that leads down into the building. "(You have an apartment here? Is it a two-bedroom?)" "I do, but it's just one bedroom. You can sleep on da bed if ya like. I'll sleep on da couch." "(Thank you, but if I'm sleeping on the bed, can you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone.)" He stopped and looked at her, extremely nervous. "Sure." They make their way to the apartment door, unlock it, and head on in. "(Oh, Meowth? Thank you. For everything.)" "No problem, Meowzie. Stay as long as ya like."

**I just realized I wrote this close to two weeks after Robin Williams commited suicide….oops. In all seriousness, he was a great actor, a funny comedian, and he was an anime fan, so that's definitely something. RIP. So, this is the start of my M-rated fanfic! Yeah, I really wanted to do one, for some deluded reason. Oh, and yeah, all of Meowzie's dialogue for a while's gonna be in parenthesis. Why did I say a while? You'll see... And if you think I really dropped the ball on grammar when it comes to Meowth, what I was trying to do was recreate his New York accent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone just commented in, saying he/she thinks Meowth's accent was New Jersey, not New York. Huh. Could've sworn it was New York. Ah, well, no turning back now!**

She woke up at the sounds of birds chirping. A fitting, soothing juxtaposition to the nightmare she had that night. The only thing that came to her mind was that moment of fear, pain, and torment. She looked and saw that Meowth was not in bed with her. Worried, she walked out the door, and heared a sizzling noise coming from another room. She walked on all fours over to where the noise was coming from, which was the kitchen, where Meowth was standing in front of the stove, moving a pan. "Mornin', Meowzie!" He said, as he turned to her. "(Um…good morning. What's for breakfast?)" "My poisonal favorit'! Fried fish!" She lit up at the sound of that. "(Fish?)" Said Meowzie. "Yep! I made enough for tha both of us. Care for so-" "(Yes! Er, I mean, uh, sure. I'm a little hungry.)" In fact, she was starving. Living in alleyways meant she could only get so much food to eat, especially when living on her own. When handed the plate of food, she immediately dug in, and started shoving pieces of fish down her mouth. "Hey, easy! Ya gonna choke!" Said Meowth, worryingly. She saw his face, filled with fear, and slowed down. "(Sorry. I've just had a rough couple of days, and haven't had much to eat.)" "I know, but it's bettah to savor it. It tastes bettah, and ya don't choke. So, how'd ya sleep last night?" She put down the food, and sighed.

"(Terrible. Simply awful. It's not because of the bed. No, the bed was actually really comfy. It wasn't because of you, as you were not bothering me. It was that nightmare.)" Said Meowzie. Meowth just looked at her with surprised eyes, and asked, "Really? What happened?" "(Well, it had me fighting Persian. We were just…throwing punches. I-I don't know what caused it, but we kept hitting each other. Eventually, he had the upper hand, and started pummeling me into the ground. After a while, he just got up and laughed, and then just left. I got back up, but I was in so much pain, that I had to crawl out of there, sobbing at my own decisions in life.)" She explained, alongside doing little hand movements to imitate what happened, like a child explaining something to his or her parent. Meowth just looked at her with sympathy, and asked, "I take it all dat stuff you were rambling on about last night was true?" She quietly nodded.

Meowth sighed, as he looked at the poor girl. Alone, without anyone to hang out with. To talk to. To care for. To love. "You know what? Fuck 'im. He's an asshole for leaving you behind like that. A goil like ya'self should be treated with respect and kindness, not a jab in tha' face." He finally said. Meowzie looked at him in surprise. Considering how the two knew each other, she expected him to be more resentful towards her, like saying "Serves you right" or something. Instead, he's defending her and giving her compliments. "(Th…..thank you. I'm flattered.)" She muttered. "(Actually, I need to ask, because I know you left, what got you to come back?)" "Well, afta I left, I joined up with Team Rocket. I know, they ain't exactly the kindest group ta' Pokemon, but hey, I was desperate. I got put into the worst division, with two humans, Jessie and James. Afta a while, we all kinda grew ta' like one anotha'. Problem was we kinda sucked at our jobs. Afta' a while, our boss, Giovanni got sick of it, and threw us out. We went our separate ways, and I found a job offering here. Speaking of, I've got to go to that interview in a little bit, so I needs ta' get ready." Meowth responded, as he got up to get dressed. Meowzie realized she might have to be alone for the day while he was on his meeting. A depressing thought but she could live with it. Can she?

"Hey, care ta' come along?" He asked. Meowzie, shocked, asked, "(You sure? I don't want to ruin your interview.)" "Ah, it'll be alright. I don' think they'll be wondering why I brought you along, and if they do, I'll explain." He went back in to put on a suit, to seem professional. "(There's another reason, isn't there?)" "Well, I figure it might get yas a job, too. Git' ya on your feet, again." He explained. "(Isn't that kind of a bad idea? I mean, I love the idea, and I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just tried to kill myself last night. I think I might need some more time to recover!)" "I know, I know, but it might be good for ya. Plus, if I don't make it, you still could, and we'd have a way to pay for tha rent." She looked down, unsure about this decision, before feeling a paw on her head. "I wanna help. You can do it. You just gotta hear me out." He said quietly. Meowzie looked up, and saw Meowth in a dark blue suit, to look professional. "(Wow, you look great! I guess I was wrong since we last met, you DO have something resembling class, and not just some street cat.)" She exclaimed. "Weeeelllll, I just picked this stuff up when I was in Team Rocket. Thank ya, though!"

As they made their way outside, Meowzie noticed Meowth walking over to a relatively small car, and grabbing out keys from his pocket. "(You can drive?)" She asked. "Yeah, toins out if you can walk on twos, and talk like a human, you can be able to go to driving school, and get a license. I got mine some time ago. Hop in!" He responded, as he got in the car. She went to the passengers seat, and Meowth started up the car. The radio started playing some loud rock music. "Yeah, sorry about dat. I always turn down the volume, but whenever I start the car up, it's always goes back to loud." "(It's fine. I know it's rather un-ladylike, but I actually like rock and roll. I don't know why.)" "Huh, same here! First tuna, now music, I guess we have more in common than we thought!" She looked at him in shock, but then thought about it, and then smiled. Perhaps they do. They finally reach the destination: an extremely tall building. Upon getting out, Meowzie suddenly gets cold feet. "(Meowth, I'm not too sure about this.)" He looks at her, and with sympathy, says to her, "You don't have ta' take tha job. But can you at least come along with me? I don' wanna be alone eitha." She thinks about it, takes a deep breath, and makes her way to the main door. "(Hey, Meowth? I'll go along, but I need to say, I'm a little scared.)" He smiled. "It's okay, Meowzie, so am I!"


	3. Chapter 3

"(Yes?)"

"_Mr. Stoutland? That Meowth is here for the interview."_

"(Good. Send him in.)"

"_Uh, sir? He brought another Meowth. From the looks of it, a female one."_

"(Argh…fucking aye. Send them both in.)"

The Stoutland looked at his desk, cranky as he can be. He anticipated the potential employee, and especially giving him a stern talking to about bringing some random other person along. He was not exactly one to be kind. Stoutland was hated by most, if not all of his employees, and has never been married. Neither was he in any relationship, for that matter. He hated everyone, and everyone returned those feelings. He heard the door open, and there was the male Meowth. "(There you are. Now, care to explain why you thought it was such a wonderful idea to bring someo…)" He said, before noticing the female. "Oh! Eh, sorry 'bout dat, sir. I know I was suppose to be the only one coming in, but I decided to bring her along, so she's safe. She hasn't been going through the best couple 'a days." Meowth explained. "(Um….hi, sir. He's Meowth, and I'm his friend, Meowzie. It's nice to meet you.)" "(L-likewise, my dear.)"

"(So, Meowth, according to your resume, you had previously worked for the organization, Team Rocket. That's automatically a bad start, but it says even there, you were among the worst. I don't mean "ruthless" worst, of course. I mean "actually doing your job" worst.)" Stoutland said, in a cold voice. "Sigh, I know, I know, but I swear, I think I'm qualified enough fo' dis. I know how to do architectural work. I grew up on tha' streets! I've been ta' alleyways, and tops of buildings!" "(Hmm…..perhaps. I suppose someone of that nature can have enough sense to know how buildings work.)" He thought about this decision, and then looked at Meowzie, and asked, "(Well, my dear, what is your opinion on the matter?)" "(Uh…I'm sure he's up to the task. I can't say much, since I hadn't seen him in years until just last night, but still.)" The two Meowths noticed how Stoutland just stared at her, intently. "Um, sir? You okay?" "(Huh? Wha-yes. Yes, I am. Well, Meowth, outside of the resume, I suppose you have enough talent to take up a job here.)" Stoutland decided. Meowzie, suddenly with a burst of confidence, said, "(You know what? I wanna apply for a job too!)" "(Yes! Great! Uh, I mean, are you sure? We may have other job openings, but I don't want to overwork you!)" "Yeah, Meowzie. I know what I said earlier, but are you certain you wanna woik here?" Asked Meowth. She smiled at the male, and responded, "(Why not? It's worth a shot!)"

"(Well, I'll give you guys a call when I get the chance. Gotta say, maybe we need you two to work for our company. Especially you, little lady!)" Said Stoutland, as Meowth and Meowzie made their way out. "Well, thanks! We're really happy ta' make a livin'!" "(And thank you for the compliment! But I must say, he's more qualified than me, sir. I'm just happy to help him, as he has helped me.)" Meowzie added. Stoutland smiled, as the two finally leave. He took a good look at Meowzie walking away, specifically her backside. He immediately closed the door, and whispered, "(Be still, my beating heart…)" He walked over to his private line to his secretary. "(Listen. I need to have some alone time, so I'm gonna lock the door. Don't let anyone come see me until I tell you I'm done.)" _"You sure?" _"(I AM.)" _"Okay, if you insist." _Stoutland locked the door, and then grabbed two items from the shelf in his desk: a box of tissues, and some lubricant.

"Well, dat was fun!" Said Meowth cheerfully. The two Meowths get into the car and drive away from the building. "(Yeah. Hey, sorry about changing my mind like that. It just clicked on me that I should help.)" "Whatcha got ta' be sorry for? I was just makin' sure you were ready for dis." She nodded her head, and reached for the radio. "(Sorry. I want to see what else is on.)" She explained. She tuned it to a jazz station, and slowly moved her head to the music. Meowth smiled, as he saw the female dance to the saxophone. It was here that he noticed something about her, something that didn't cross his mind until now. Namely, how cute she was. Despite being through hell, and probably not having much to eat, she still maintained a certain beauty that he still remembered from when they were younger. Her fur still shined a glow that remained etched into his memory from the day he first laid eyes on her. Her body was slender and firm, though it might be debatable if that's a good thing, as she had mostly been living on the streets. Still, regardless, she was still gorgeous to him. In fact, he felt an…..urge. This feeling that ran through his body. He immediately shrugged it off, though. _"Bah. Prolly nothin'. She's a lovely goil, but I'm ovah dat. Still…I wondah if me and her would evah…GAH! Why would I think about fucking her?! Bad brain, bad brain!" _"(Meowth, red light!)" He broke out of his thoughts to put on the brakes. "(What the hell happened there? It looked like you zoned out.)" Asked Meowzie. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry." He sighed. He felt her paw rub his head, as if he had been forsaken.

As they pulled into the driveway to the apartment building, Meowzie had this strange feeling of dread going through her. As if some horrible entity was watching over her. They find a parking space, and get out of the car. Upon walking inside, she turned to look outside, and saw a figure…Persian, staring at her. "(AAH!)" She shrieked. Meowth goes to her, frantically, and asks, "What?! What's wrong?! " "(He-he's there! I s-saw him!)" He went out to look, and saw nothing. "(Please, you have to believe me!)" Said Meowzie, bawling her eyes out. Meowth hugged her, replying, "Don't worry. I do. Let's head to the apartment." The two make their way to their home, Meowzie shivering in fear. "Don' worry. He tries ta' hurt ya, I'll clock 'im." Said Meowth, to lighten the mood. She smiled at him, and whispered, "(Thank you.)" She got closer, and felt a warmth that she rarely felt nowadays. It was as if she was being protected by a force of kindness, and they wouldn't let her get hurt. This feeling comforted her, as she gave him a big hug. "Meowzie…" "(Sorry. I just need something to hold.)"

"No, no, it's fine. Hold on as tight as ya need to. I don't mind."

**Yeah, more or less a LOT of the Pokémon in this fic will speak in parenthesis. Sorry if that causes any confusion.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Clean-up on Aisle 5!"

It was the next day, and Meowth and Meowzie were shopping at the supermarket. "(Okay, so what was it we needed?)" She asked to the male. He grabbed out a paper, and said, "We need eggs, milk, bread, maybe some fish, I put dat on there just in case we decide on it." As they made their way down one of the aisles, Meowzie noticed that Meowth looked saddened, and perhaps a little angry. Feeling a sense of guilt, she asked, "(Hey, Meowth?)" He turned to her with a warm smile. "Yeah? Wassup?" "(Are you still upset about earlier today?)"

_*RING! RING!* "Yeah? Hello?" "(Ah, yes, Meowth? It's me, Mr. Stoutland.)" Ecstatic, Meowth replied with, "Ah, great! What can I help ya wi-" "(Now, listen, I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is, I've decided not to hire you.)" Meowth was taken aback by this. He really wanted the job, and now he's told he can't. "Oh….okay." "(Now, here's the good news. Since I feel kind of bad for you two, I've decided to hire Meowzie. Seems like she'll do great for the company.)" He stood there in silence, shocked at what he just heard."(Now, I know that seems odd, but I think it'd be good work for her. You said she was having troubles, yes?)" "Well, yeah, but-" "(Well, there you go! As for you, do you have any occupations you would also like to try?)" He stopped and thought about it, and said, "Well, I guess I can look around. Sigh, damn. Thought I had a job then." "(Well, you might find one. Trust me, I don't often tell those who don't make the cut that.)"_

_As Meowth hung up the phone, he heard a yawn coming from the bedroom."Mornin', Meowzie." He said grimly. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed the look on his face. "(Meowth? Is something wrong?)" She asked. "Huh? Oh, nuthin'." She heard him mutter, feeling a sense of disappointment from him. She got closer to him, and asked, "(Please, tell me what's wrong.)" "Sigh, nothing. You got a job, I don't. Woo-hoo." Said Meowth sarcastically, as he walked over to the bedroom, and closed the door. "Fuckin' aye." She heard him say._

"I'm honestly more annoyed than upset, Meowzie." He sighed. "It's not your fault, I just thought I could make it too. It's a tough woild out there." She still felt guilty about the whole thing, and he noticed. He promptly patted her on the back. "Hey, lighten up! I'm proud of ya! Just because I didn't get the job doesn't mean you should feel bad!" He said, attempting to cheer her up. She still felt bad, though. As a last minute resort, he abruptly hugged her, got close to her cheek, and...

"MWAH!"

"(Wh..wha?!)" She stammered, as her face turned bright red. He just smirk, and replied, "Finally! Got ya ta stop bein' so glum!" "(Bu-I wasn't…..huh?!)" As they walked down the aisle, grabbing things such as bread, and cans of soup, her face grew redder and redder in embarrassment. _"(He just kissed me on the cheek! How does one ju-…HOW?! Especially him! How does someone like him have the gall to just….kiss me on the cheek….huh. Somehow, that isn't so bad. I mean, yeah, he's a frea….a different kind of Meowth, but that kiss…felt alright.)" _ "Meowzie? You okay?" He asked. "(Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine.)" "Ya sure?" "(Yes, Meowth, I'm fine.)" He just looked at her with caution. "Okay, if ya insist. Say, why don't ya get that carton of milk over dere? The one on the bottom." She walked over to the store fridge. When she crouched down, Meowth, looking at her, immediately blushed. "_Sweet motha' of Arceus! Look at 'er! She's… no. I cannot think such things. Not about her. Tha last thing I wanna do is take advantage of her." _He thought, as she started pushing the grocery cart. "(Alright, see you, Meowth!)" She asked jokingly. "Huh, wait up!"

"Alrighty, next u-oh, hey, Meowth!" a voice called out. Meowth and Meowzie looked and saw a Squirtle at the front counter. "Heya, Shell! How's woik been treatin' ya?" Said Meowth. "Ah, well, you know what they say, the more you work, the more douchebags in life!" The Squirtle replied. "…..I've nevah hoid that one befoire." "Well, you have now!" The two males have a good laugh, while Meowzie noticed something about him. "(You can speak like the humans!)" "Huh? Oh, yeah! Learned it all my life!" Shell explained. "Oh, yeah, Shell, dis here's Meowzie! I actually knew 'er when I was a kid. Meowzie, dis is Shell! He's tha foist Pokemon that I met when I moved back!" "Pleasure to meet you, madam! Lemme tell ya, this guy, great guy, but a bit on the frugal side! Haha!" "Hey, shaddap! Ya know I live in a crummy apartment!" Meowth said with a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah, how could I forget? You bring it up every time you stop by!" The three had a good laugh, as Meowzie suddenly needed to use the restroom. _"(Should I use the public one though? I know they can be rather unsanitary…sigh, do I even have a choice in the matter?)" _ She thought. "(Hey, Meowth, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back.)" "Alright, I'll wait." He said with a smile.

"Man, she is CUTE! What part of heaven did you find her?!" "The apartment building roof." Replied Meowth, rather glum. "Hey, why the long face? I wouldn't be that way if I had a babe with me." "It's not dat, and can ya please stop dat? Look, ta make a long story short, she was in an abusive relationship, and when I found her, she was, well, gonna jump." Shell's smile immediately turned into a frown. "Oh…well, I'm sorry, man! I didn't know!" He replied. "It's fine, I think. She's getting' bettah, from the looks of it." "Well, if it helps, my cousin is a therapist. He might be able to help." "She might like dat. I'll ask 'er." As the female walked out of the restroom, relieved, Shell finally checks out the food, and Meowth pays. "You guys have a good day! Remember the offer, Meowth!"

"(Offer? What's he talking about?)" Asked Meowzie. "Well, ya see, ya might need a the-" "(HAND HER OVER!)" Meowth and Meowzie immediately set their eyes on yet another Meowth! "What the-?!" "(Listen here, buddy, this has nothing to do with you. You just hand her over, and we'll be on our way.)" The shady Pokemon spoke. Meowzie's eyes widened in fear, recognizing him. "(Meowth, get away from him! He's one of Persian's goons!)" "(SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! Listen here, and listen good! I've come to pick her up, for my….friends. She just wandered off is all.)" Meowth scowled at the other male. "Bullshit. Ain't no one takin' 'er home but me, got it?!" Immediately, he got pounced by the thug. "(You bastard! Gimme the fucking girl!)" Using his claws, Meowth scratched the other, and broke free. As he and Meowzie make their way to the car, the third crawls up, and tries to reach them. "Hang on!" Said Meowth, as he quickly turned on the car, and started driving to the exit. As they drove off, they could hear the goon shouting obscenities in his Meowth tongue.

"(I-is he gone?!)" Meowzie stammered, terrified. "Yeah, don't worry, he's gone. So, uh, I don't suppose ya want a therapist?" "(Yes! I mean, uh, yeah, sure…)" As they kept driving, Meowth noticed Meowzie's eyes watering, with the fear returning. _"Oh, no. Not again." _Suddenly, they found a red light, and stopped. Immediately, Meowth leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek once again. "That one is just to calm ya. Ya won't be alone, Meowzie." He whispered. She turned, and smiled to him, as he looked warmly at her.

_Later…_

"(What happened there?)"

"(Boss, it was just an accide-)"

"(WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED THERE?!)"

The Meowth from earlier was surrounded by multiple of his kind, all glaring at him. In the middle of it all, a being towering the Meowth filled with fear. A Persian. "(Listen here, runt, I did not tell you to follow them, and then have a fucking chit-chat with them. I told you to go get her! If anyone knows what I have planned, it's her, and knowing her, she'll rat us out!)" The Persian yelled. "(P-please , boss! I can try again!)" "(Try again? In this world, you don't get any second chances, so what the FUCK makes you think I'll let you try again?!)" As the Meowth shriveled up, petrified at the Panther-like being coming close to him, a voice called out. "(I say you should off him. What use do we have for a failure?)" Suddenly, another figure walked in. She was mostly white and pink, with the bluest eyes around. "(Well, well, well, Sylveon. I know you to be wild, but merciless too?)" Persian chuckled, as the Sylveon walked over seductively. "(For you, darling, I can be _anything_.)" She spoke to him with a slight purr to her voice. As Persian turned to the trembling Meowth, he put on a devilish grin. "(Fellas, how about you take our cohort, and…neuter him, so to speak?)" The Meowth's eyes widened in fear. "(No, no, NO! You can't do this!)" He yelled, as he was dragged away by other Meowths. "(There. We got that fixed. Now… how's about a little fun?)" Asked Sylveon, with a twinkle in her eye. Persian laughed. "(Man, you are always hungry for some action!)" "(What can I say? I love a male Pokemon who is willing to fuck me in the ass.)" She giggled, as they made their way to their personal quarters.

There were only two sounds heard that night. The horrific shrieks of a Meowth being slaughtered, and the moans of a Sylveon being satisfied.

**YA-HOO! Finally got this done! Well, I might as well bring up a few things, since I'm here. First, in the time between the release of the last chapter, and as I'm writing this, a few guest reviews had popped up saying "UPDATE ALL READY!" and "PLEASE CONTINUE!" For the record, it's "already", not "all ready". With that said, I'm really glad to see these pop up, as it seems people really care for this story. However, while I am not criticizing, or calling out anybody, I feel I need to get something straight. Namely…I'm in school. Yeah, I go to school, and by the time I get home, I am so beat by the day, that the only thing I want to use my laptop for is watching YouTube videos, and checking my Facebook. Nothing more. That said, I do write the chapters as often as I can, albeit at a shorter pace. It's not that I'm giving up fanfic writing, and it's not that I'm la-…..well, actually, it is kinda because I'm lazy. *laughs* One other thing, originally, I was gonna have Meowth and Meowzie work at the same workplace, doing architectural stuff. Then, I remembered, "Wait, I don't know jack about architects! All I know is they draw designs for buildings!" But I still had to have Stoutland in the story, so I decided on that little flashback in this chapter. A bit of a cheap cop-out, but I put myself in that corner, so I had to get out of it. As for what Meowzie will be doing at her new job, I'm still deciding. Finally, I want to announce I have a Christmas fanfic idea I will work on! It's actually a sequel to the first fanfic I did for this website, so check it out if you can. And knowing my speed, expect this Christmas fanfic to be released around Memorial Day! *laughs* Nah, I kid. I'll try to get it up by Christmas. :)**


End file.
